¿¡Ranma es P-Chan?
by Neko-ken68
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si un día Ranma despierta dentro de otro cuerpo...? Y peor aún, ¿¡Si fuera el de P-Chan?
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Era de mañana, lo sabía. El sol se colaba por la ventana y a pesar de que normalmente le costaba mucho despertarse, no podía ignorar los luminosos rayos de sol que le daban de lleno en la cara. Trato de darse vuelta e ignorarlos para así continuar durmiendo, pero algo lo espanto. No entendía por que todo le parecía tan extraño. Estaba más cómodo de lo acostumbrado y sentía hundirse en algo agradablemente gigantesco. No le dio importancia, seguramente el hecho de seguir algo dormido y aturdido le hacía alucinar sobre su incómodo futón pero, sin embargo, algo lo hizo sobresaltarse de inmediato.

Un olor muy familiar invadió sus sentidos y sin esperarlo, se sonrojo. Conocía muy bien esa fragancia, es más, podría reconocerla a kilómetros de distancia. Era un aroma dulce, delicado, casi exquisito. Sacudió por un momento su cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. ¿Es que ni dormir tranquilo lo dejaba esa odiosa chica?. Intento por una última vez acomodarse y seguir durmiendo, pero definitivamente lo que pasó lo dejó completamente petrificado. La vio. Estaba a su lado, incorporándose y levantando sus brazos en un gesto perezoso al estirarse.

Emitió un largo bostezo mientras frotaba inconscientemente un ojo con su mano. Su corazón se detuvo. ¿¡En qué momento Akane había llegado hasta su habitación y había dormido CON ÉL!?. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor para encontrar a su padre y evitar que este los encontrara en esa situación tan comprometedora, ya que significaría una semana de burlas, malos entendidos y fugaces preparativos para una boda que todos llevaban esperando desde hace mucho, pero no lo encontró.

Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue aún más grande cuando exploro el lugar en donde se encontraba. Había un escritorio pegado a la ventana, un armario blanco y un librero que conocía muy bien. No podía ser posible. No estaba en su habitación, sino en la de ella. Alarmado se alejó lo más rápido posible de la chica, preparado para evitar un golpe certero que ella le daría si es que se daba cuenta de su presencia. No obstante se quedó inmóvil al observar que ella lo miraba con curiosidad e incluso una mueca de desconocimiento. ¡Claro! ¡Lo mataría al darse cuenta que ÉL se había colado en SU CAMA y había dormido con ella toda la noche!.

Cerró los ojos preparado para recibir la paliza más grande de su vida, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al sentir unas manos que lo cubrían y lo levantaban de su posición. Abrió los ojos totalmente desconcertado para encontrarse con la dulce mirada de su prometida que le sonreía totalmente divertida. No era posible, seguramente sería otro de sus tontos sueños en donde la veía a ella cerca de él, sonriéndole y diciéndole lo mucho que lo quería y lo necesitaba. Sacudió salvajemente la cabeza y abrió los ojos de nuevo. No era un sueño. Aún estaba ella ahí, pero ahora sosteniendo una mirada de total preocupación y extrañeza.

-¡Buenos días P-Chan!- le dijo acercándolo a su rostro y besándolo tiernamente en la mejilla-Vaya, veo que dormiste muy inquieto hoy…¿tuviste alguna pesadilla amiguito?- Aún sonreía divertida.

No podía estar pasando esto. Sabía que su prometida era despistada, pero..¿¡Confundirlo con ese cerdo!? Era demasiado. Abrió la boca para recriminarle lo tonta que era pero de él solo pudieron salir pequeños gruñidos. Entonces se percató de lo que realmente sucedía. Bajo su mirada para encontrarse con su cuerpo, sin embargo, solo pudo ver una enorme barriga negra.

Desesperado desvió la mirada a sus extremidades y casi se le desboca el corazón al darse cuenta que tenía..¿¡PEZUÑAS!?. No podía ser. Nada de eso era real. El corazón le latía a mil por horas. ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTABA SUCEDIENDO!?.

Casi por inercia trato de soltarse de las manos de su prometida y poder escabullirse, pero esta lo sujetaba con fuerza, una fuerza que él nunca pensó que podría alguna vez retenerlo.

-P-Chan..¿Que tienes?-pregunto preocupada inspeccionándolo aún más de cerca.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón al sentirla tan cerca de su rostro. Podía sentir su respiración tan cerca que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Sentía como esos ojos castaños lo atravesaban profundamente y le dio la sensación de estar detrás de una pantalla con rayos X.

Nuevamente trató de escabullirse. Era imposible. El no podía ser el cerdo de Ryoga. Trataba de analizar todo velozmente para tratar de llegar a alguna conclusión, pero nada le calzaba. Volvió reiteradas veces a mirar su cuerpo, no había duda. Era un cerdo negro con una pañoleta amarrada al cuello. Quiso alardear, salir corriendo, buscar una solución, pero inmediatamente algo lo saco por completo de su ensimismamiento.

Un grito proveniente de otro lado de la casa lo hizo retorcerse. Se le hacia muy familiar esa voz, pero no fue hasta que lo vio que sus sospechas se hicieron ciertas.

Ante ellos, abriendo la puerta ferozmente, se encontró con lo que no quería ver. Era su cuerpo. Estaba sudando, con los ojos muy abiertos, la trenza y el cabello negro alborotados y con la mirada perdida hacia ellos, como queriendo una explicación.

La mirada de los chicos se cruzaron, y por un momento a Ranma le dio un escalofrío al verse a sí mismo mirándolo como si fuera un total extraño, ahí aún inmóvil frente de la puerta. El cuerpo del chico comenzó a acercarse a él, temblando, mientras un dedo acusador lo señalaba. No fue hasta que sintieron otro grito que se percataron de que no estaban solos.

-¡Ranma! ¡¿Qué haces aquí!?- Dijo la chica avergonzada mirándolo y apartando al cerdito a un lado de la cama para taparse con las sábanas. Entonces Ranma se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. El chico se encontraba solo con calzoncillos mientras ella dormía con un delgado camisón de seda. Era verano, por lo que el calor en la noche se incrustaba en la casa dejando una atmósfera bastante pesada y sofocante.

El chico de la puerta se sonrojo de sobremanera mientras volteaba rápidamente la mirada. No decía nada. Aún estaba inmóvil y se notaba que el corazón seguía latiéndole con fuerza.

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto?-preguntó Nabiki con pereza mientras llevaba un cepillo de dientes en su boca y lo sacudía con desgana-Vaya cuñadito..¿Al fin te decidiste?-le preguntó al avergonzado chico con malicia-Veo que ahora eres tú el que viene a darle los buenos días a mi querida hermanita..que bueno, así ya no sentiremos más platos romperse por la mañana.

Pero en ese preciso momento una almohada aterrizó con fuerza sobre la cabeza del chico.

-¡Callate Nabiki!-dijo furiosa Akane, aun tapándose con las sabanas-¡¿Y tu!?..¡Sal de aquí inmediatamente!

Al chico no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, ya que la menor de las Tendo sostenía amenazadoramente una espada de madera entre sus manos y lo miraba fulminante, por lo que salió corriendo torpemente del lugar.

Nabiki lo miró salir de la habitación y con total normalidad se dirigió al baño como si nada hubiera pasado, dejando a Akane sola en su habitación. La chica aún seguía agitada y con el arma entre sus manos, pero poco a poco comenzó a bajar la guardia hasta dar un suspiro, dejando el mortal objeto a un lado de la cama.

-Vaya..-dijo agachando la mirada resignada- ¿Qué crees que haya querido venir a hacer hasta aquí P-Chan?-Le pregunto, cogiéndolo nuevamente entre sus brazos y viéndolo con desánimo-¿De verdad crees que haya venido a despertarme?-le dijo con ilusión en su mirada-No lo creo..Seguramente está celoso porque dormimos juntos- le dijo sonriendo, ahora enérgicamente.

¡¿Celoso!? ¡¿Él!? ¡¿De ese cerdo asqueroso!? Que poco lo conocía. No obstante, no podía evitar levantar la mirada y contemplar esos hermosos ojos que lo observaban con desmesurada ternura. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verla así de cerca, de estar así de cerca, de sentir su delicado tacto sobre su cuerpo. Ella lo aprisionó contra su pecho y él se petrifico. Podía escuchar el latir de su corazón. Su respiración hacía que todo su torso subiera y bajara a un ritmo armónicamente celestial. Sintió su olor aún más de cerca y por un minuto creyó desfallecer entre esa esencia que lo enloquecía..pero paró de golpe sus pensamientos. Ese no era su cuerpo, por lo que esas sensaciones no eran para él.

Se le hirvió la sangre de solo pensar en el maldito de Ryoga. Ahora entendía por qué para él no era precisamente una tortura convertirse en ese repugnante animal. El despertar así todas las mañanas era demasiado tentador para cualquiera..sacudió fuertemente la cabeza y saco esos pensamientos de su mente. ¡¿En qué rayos estaba pensando!? Ahora no era el momento para reflexionar sobre los beneficios de ser ese asqueroso cerdo. Debía encontrar a Ryoga y solucionar esto de una vez por todas. Se zafó como pudo de su prometida quien hasta el último momento lo llamó desesperada, y corrió hacia la salida de la habitación.

Al principio le costó asimilar caminar en cuatro patas. Se sentía estúpido. Pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue descubrir lo gigantesca que se veía la casa desde esa perspectiva. Era como caminar entre largos e interminables pasillos con murallas inmensas que lo cubrían todo. Sin embargo, ese no era un obstáculo para él. Hacía ya dos años que había llegado a esa casa y ya la conocía como la palma de su mano, por lo que inmediatamente se dirigió a la que se suponía era su habitación, pero al llegar no encontró a nadie. ¿¡Dónde podría estar el estúpido de Ryoga!?, luego recordó lo desorientado que era su "amigo" y decidió recorrer la segunda planta completa.

Su sorpresa no fue grande cuando al llegar al baño lo vió en SU CUERPO, de pie observándose detenidamente al espejo, tocando su cara y haciendo muecas. Aún le costaba trabajo asimilar la situación, por lo que verse a sí mismo parado ahí como idiota, le parecía demasiado bizarro.

Camino despacio aún observando detenidamente la escena, para luego gruñir y causar la sorpresa del joven que bajó la mirada con espanto.

-¿Ran…Ranma?-le preguntó Ryoga, mirando al cerdito detenidamente y apoyándose de espaldas en el lavamanos para evitar caerse.

El cerdo lo miró de reojo asintiendo y con una mueca de desagrado en su boca. El chico dio un respingo ante la corroboración de su hipótesis y se echó aún más hacia atrás. El cerdo avanzó y, ya acostumbrado a su cuerpo, saltó ágilmente sobre el lavamanos. El chico se sorprendió pero no se movió.

-¿No puedes hablar..cierto?- le preguntó el chico, temiendo la respuesta. El cerdo miró hacia abajo resignado y dió un suspiro- Me lo imaginaba..

Lo tomó delicadamente de la pañoleta y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Aunque ahora estuviera en otro cuerpo se le hacía extraño maltratar a ese cerdo por obvias razones. Se hincó hasta dejarlo en el suelo y así tener una menor distancia entre ellos.

-Escucha...- volvió a decir Ryoga- no se lo que sucedió…te juro que yo no tuve nada que ver con esto...estoy igual de sorprendido que tú…pero por lo menos agradezco aún ser un humano, aunque seas tú- le dijo entre aliviado y con un deje de amargura.

El cerdo refunfuñó algo incomprensible para luego querer abalanzarse sobre el.

-¡Espera! ¡Cálmate!- le decía el joven forcejeando, evitando que el cerdito pudiera moverse- ¡Debemos solucionar esto de alguna forma!

Pero de un momento a otro su mirada cambió súbitamente, como si algo en su mente se iluminara de pronto.

-El agua..- dijo mirando al vacío- ¡Debemos probar si el agua provoca alguna reacción en nosotros!- finalizó con un brillo en su mirada.

El cerdo lo miró sorprendido, como si la respuesta siempre hubiera estado presente, por lo que sonrió y comenzó a saltar alegremente.

-Espérame aquí- dijo tajante el chico- Voy por agua caliente…¡Y no te muevas! Aún me resulta difícil encontrar la cocina..- finalizó para luego dejarlo encerrado en el baño.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Salió corriendo. Debía de llegar cuanto antes a la cocina, ¿¡Pero dónde estaba!?. Esa casa era enorme y a pesar de todas las veces que había estado allí aún le resultaba difícil ubicar las habitaciones. Bajo por las escaleras y sin querer se encontró con Kasumi.

-Vaya Ranma...veo que aún no te cambias para ir a desayunar- decía la mayor de las hermanas, mientras le sonreía divertida. El chico tardó en darse cuenta que aun llevaba solo los calzoncillos puestos. Se sonrojó e iba a salir corriendo justo cuando se acordó de lo que realmente iba a hacer.

-¡Kasumi! ¿Podrías calentar un poco de agua..? Bueno, tu ya sabes…- decía, tratando de parecer lo más normal posible.

-¡Claro! No te preocupes, ve a cambiarte, te espero en la cocina- concluyó ella, aún con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Gracias…!- suspiró el chico.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando…¿Qué es lo que había sucedido?. Solo recordaba la noche anterior estar al interior de la habitación de Akane, durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, mientras ella lo abrazaba dulcemente. Suspiró. Akane…¿cuando sería capaz de confesarle todo lo que sentía por ella?. Habían pasado años ya desde su primer encuentro, aún la recordaba con su cabello largo y lacio, y aunque había sido su culpa y de, hasta hoy sentirse horrible por eso, se atrevía a decir que la prefería así, con cabello corto. Eso la hacía especial, distinta a todas las demás.

Además, durante todo ese tiempo él se había convertido en su amigo, su compañero, su confidente...osea, no él precisamente, sino P-Chan. Una ola de desconsuelo lo invadió. ¿¡Cuantas veces la había visto triste o llorando por ese imbécil de Saotome!? Él no la merecía. No merecía su amor. Era un ingrato y un aprovechador que andaba con todas. Apretó los puños. Sin embargo...ahora él era quien tomaba su lugar ¿no?. Sacudió su cabeza. No, él no era así. No iba a caer tan bajo para aprovecharse de la situación y engañar a Akane o a los demás..sin embargo ahí estaba, en la habitación del chico, vistiendo su ropa y preparándose para bajar a encontrarse con Kasumi. Decidió espantar sus pensamientos. Ahora solo debía enfocarse en saber si la maldición también los afectaba en ese estado. Si, esa debía ser su prioridad ahora, ya luego pensaría en lo demás.

-¡Ranma…! ¡El agua esta lista!- anunciaba Kasumi desde la planta baja.

-¡Ya...Ya voy!- decía el chico, mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras.

Pasaron alrededor de treinta minutos en los que Ranma, aún encerrado en el baño, comenzó a perder totalmente la esperanzas en su amigo, pero de pronto la puerta se abrió.

El cerdo dio un respingo y comenzó a saltar agitadamente en forma de protesta mientras gruñía con ansiedad.

-¡Lo siento! Te dije que me costaba trabajo encontrar la cocina- le reprocho para calmarlo- Además...tuve que ir a ponerme ropa, ¿no?- lo miro interrogante- ¿o acaso prefieres que me paseara en calzoncillos delante de todos?- lo miró con malicia. El cerdo lo miraba furioso- Bien ahora al fin…sabremos la verdad- decía cambiando su expresión seriamente, sosteniendo la tetera.

Los dos se quedaron expectantes e inmóviles mientras Ryoga sostenía el objeto temblando. El chico inhalo profundamente y mientras cerraba los ojos, dejaba caer el agua hirviendo lentamente de la tetera sobre el pequeño cerdito…Pero nada cambió. Los dos se quedaron aterrados.

-¿Qué…pasó..?-preguntaba el chico, abriendo los ojos al fin, sin poder concebir lo que NO estaba sucediendo.

Súbitamente volvió a verter el agua pero no hubo ningún efecto distinto.

_No es posible..._pensaba Ranma. Eso significaba que…¡¿sería un cerdo para siempre!? No, no podía suceder, menos que Ryoga se quedará estancado en su cuerpo. Eso significaría que Akane y él…No, de ninguna manera, no iba a permitirlo.

El chico aún mantenía la tetera en el aire como esperando a que algo sucediera, pero al darse cuenta de que era inútil su sorpresa fue mayor.

-¡No funciona!- gritó desesperado- Ranma…¿¡QUE VAMOS A HACER!?- le dijo zarandeandolo.

El cerdo, mareado, lo detuvo apartándose y guió al chico hasta el lavamanos. Si su forma de cerdo no cambiaba con el agua caliente, significaba que Ryoga no se convertiría en chica…¿o si?

-¿Quieres que ahora compruebe yo..?-preguntó cada vez más anonadado.

El cerdo rodó los ojos y asintió furioso.

-Está bien…-dijo el chico llevando una mano temblorosa hasta la manilla del agua fría. Trago saliva y cerró los ojos mientras un chorro de agua salía desde el interior de la llave- Lo haré- finalizó decidido.

Un enorme chorro de agua lo salpicó por completo, y para sorpresa de ambos, nada cambio. Eso solo significaba que mantendrían esa forma hasta que pudieran anular el malentendido, hechizo, maldición o lo que fuera.

-Ranma…¿Quién crees que pueda estar detrás de esto?- le pregunto el chico dejándose caer al suelo, algo derrotado. El cerdo se quedó mirando hacia abajo, concentrado pensando en quien seria capaz de hacer algo de esa calaña...Hasta que un nombre resonó en su mente. _Shampoo..._pensó.

No había duda, si algo había que rescatar de esa chica y su abuela, era la habilidad que tenían de producir planes totalmente descabellados a través de pociones o hechizos.

-Un momento…- exclamó Ryoga, espantando los pensamientos de Ranma- Eso significa que yo…-A Ranma se le detuvo el corazón, lo había descubierto. Ahora Ryoga sabía el verdadero poder que tenía al poseer su cuerpo- Akane y yo...nos vamos a…-decía cada vez más emocionado y con los puños apretados- casar.

A Ranma le dio un vuelco el corazón e inmediatamente le invadió el verdadero miedo.

-¡Ranma…!- Sintieron un grito desde afuera. Ryoga sonrió algo nervioso- ¡Ranma…! ¿Has visto a P…?- pero la chica se detuvo de inmediato al llegar al baño y encontrar a las dos criaturas que andaba buscando.

-¡Ranma! ¿¡Le hiciste algo a P-Chan!?- dijo furiosa, tomando al cerdito del suelo y sujetándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos.

El chico se levantó con calma hasta quedar frente a ella y la observó detenidamente mientras sus ojos se iluminaban. La chica ante tal acto se sonrojó y bajo la mirada.

-¿Que...qué pasa…?- le dijo un poco más temerosa, aún con la mirada en el suelo.

-Akane...Estás realmente hermosa esta mañana…- le dijo con brillo en los ojos, mientras tomaba una de sus manos. La chica lo miro y no pudo evitar la sorpresa ante esas palabras.

-¿Que...que dijiste...?- pero no pudo acabar la frase porque el pequeño cerdito se agitó de tal manera que logró soltarse de los brazos de la chica (que había flaqueado ante tal confesión), y corrió hacia el muchacho mordiendo uno de sus tobillos.

-¡AHHHHH!- gritó él mientras lo perseguía para vengarse ante tal mordisco.

¿¡Que diablos estaba haciendo el aprovechado de Ryoga!? ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso y mas encima TOCARLA en frente a sus narices!? Maldito, lo iba a pagar muy caro, sobretodo porque sacaba utilidad de estar en SU CUERPO. No obstante algo más lo preocupaba...Ni él ni Ryoga había cambiado su forma al tocar el agua. Eso sólo significaba que el chico tenía aún más ventajas sobre él, que ahora era un cerdo y no podía volver a su forma humana. Se le heló la sangre al pensar en eso. ¡¿Cómo iba a solucionar algo si ni siquiera podía hablar!?.

Lo demás todo fue caos. El muchacho y el cerdito convirtieron el baño en un campo de batalla tratando de perseguir al otro, mientras que la chica revoloteaba a su alrededor tratando de golpear al abusivo chico y poder salvar al cerdito.

-¿¡Qué es ese escándalo!?- dijo Nabiki, interrumpiendo en el acto mientras los demás personajes de la familia se sumaban a ver el espectáculo.

Ante la distracción del chico, Akane logró tomar a "P-Chan" entre sus brazos y ponerse a la defensiva.

-¡Ranma nuevamente esta molestando a P-Chan!- gritó con furia, pero esta desapareció cuando el chico se acercó e hizo una reverencia pidiendo disculpas.

-Lo siento Akane..te juro que no volverá a suceder- le dijo mientras levantaba un poco la mirada para corroborar si sus disculpas habían sido aceptadas.

Todos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos, incluso Soun que acababa de despertar y sumarse a la situación restregó fuertemente sus ojos para asegurarse de que la escena que estaba observando era real.

-Ran...Ranma…- dijo la chica desconcertada, pero no alcanzó a decir nada más porque el chico se hincó ante ella rápidamente y la tomó de las manos, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Por favor perdóname...¡Te lo suplico!- rogaba éste, con una mirada de profundo arrepentimiento. La chica no entendía la actitud de su prometido, pero no podía ignorar esos hermosos ojos azules que la miraban con un miedo nunca antes visto. Se sonrojo y se solto rapidamente al darse cuenta de que todos en su familia estaban observando.

-Vaya...Creí que lo de la mañana era extraño, ¡¿Pero esto!?-dijo Nabiki con una divertida sonrisa en su rostro. Le tomo el hombro a su hermana en un gesto de total felicitación y continuo- Si esto sigue así, supongo que tendremos que repartir las invitaciones a la boda cuanto antes.

-¡Que bueno que al fin puedan arreglar sus diferencias de este modo!- dijo una sonriente Kasumi, poniendo sus manos en su mejilla, mirándolos orgullosa.

-¡Mi hijo se ha convertido en un muchacho tan varonil y atento!- decía Nodoka secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo, llena de orgullo.

-¿¡Escucho eso Saotome!? ¡Al fin nuestros niños dejaran de pelear y se harán cargo del Dojo!- decía Soun, llorando de la felicidad y abrazando a su amigo ahora convertido en panda por alguna extraña razón.

-¿De qué demonios están hablando…?- decía Akane confundida, mirando a todos lados. No entendía absolutamente nada, pero decidió que escapar de aquella situación era la mejor opción. Agarró del brazo a su prometido y salió corriendo mientras gritaba que llegarían tarde a la escuela.

Ya en la calle la chica trataba de analizar todo detenidamente…¿¡Qué rayos había sucedido en el baño!?, ¿Ranma se había disculpado con ella? ¿¡Acaso su prometido le había dicho que estaba...HERMOSA!? No, no podía creerlo. Alzó de reojo la mirada para observar al chico que extrañamente caminaba a su lado y no por la baranda por la que acostumbraba, lo que le pareció aún más misterioso.

-Eh...¿Estás bien?- preguntó él con la cabeza gacha y sonrojado, pero observándola disimuladamente y preocupado, disminuyendo un poco el paso.

-S-si…-dijo ella en un tartamudeo al ver interrumpidos sus pensamientos- ¿Ranma…?- preguntó y lo miró directamente. El chico no reaccionó inmediatamente al escuchar ese nombre, pero aún así alzó la mirada. Aunque le costaba trabajo, debía saber si lo que había dicho su prometido en la mañana era verdad o solo un malentendido -Lo que dijiste en el baño…¿Era verdad?.

Él se detuvo de un golpe y se ruborizo hasta el cuello. ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer ahora? Lo que dijo en el baño por supuesto que era verdad...pero no pudo evitarlo, fue casi un reflejo al verla frente a frente. Sin embargo, a ella parecía no haberle molestado...es más, le estaba preguntando con un tono de ¿ilusión? Recordó entonces lo que había pensado hace un rato...ese no era su cuerpo, era el cuerpo de Saotome. Una ira lo inundó por dentro, pero no pudo evitar que un mal pensamiento se cruzara en su cabeza…¿Y si él, a pesar de estar dentro del cuerpo de su contrincante, lograba conquistarla para después confesarle la verdad y así lograr que se enamorara de él y olvidara a Ranma para siempre? Sabía que Akane no era de las chicas que se fijaban en el físico...y ella siempre había demostrado que no se llevaba bien con su prometido...Si él tan solo pudiera aprovechar un poco las circunstancias…¡quizás funcionaria y al fin podría estar con ella para siempre!. Además...Ranma no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, ahora él era un cerdo que ni siquiera podía hablar y...¡el agua no había logrado ningún efecto en ellos!. Definitivamente era su oportunidad.

La chica también detuvo su paso para quedar frente a frente, necesitaba escucharlo, aunque lo negara o la tratara de loca, debía intentarlo.

-Claro que fue verdad...Tú…¡Tú eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida!- respondió casi gritando en un impulso de valentía, apretando fuertemente los puños. La chica se quedó inmóvil, estática, no podía ser cierto- Akane...yo…- dijo mientras elevaba una mano hasta su rostro y se acercaba a ella-Yo…

Pero de pronto un fuerte golpe se interpuso entre ellos.

-¡P-Chan!- grito Akane sorprendida y muy roja viendo al cerdito que había aterrizado hasta el lado contrario. El cerdo temblaba. Estaba furioso, totalmente enajenado. Casi se podía ver que echaba espuma por la boca y miraba al chico con un odio nunca antes reflejado- ¿Que haces aqui…?- aún ruborizada, se acercó a él para tomarlo en brazos, pero para su sorpresa el cerdo la rechazó. Se hizo a un lado hábilmente mientras pasaba la mirada desde ella hasta el chico, rabioso.

-Déjalo Akane…-le espetó el chico con una sonrisa burlona y en modo de provocación, mirando directamente hacia Ranma- Quizás le moleste saber que me prefieres a mi antes que a él- y en un hábil movimiento tomó su mano- ¡Vámonos o llegaremos tarde!- le dijo al fin, mientras echaba a correr con ella detrás.

Ranma no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Ese maldito cerdo se estaba aprovechando de la situación y por sobretodo ¡de lo torpe que era su prometida!. Pero Akane…¿como no había notado que no era él?. Bajo su mirada cabizbajo, tenía todas las de perder. Si no encontraba la cura, Ryoga lograria su objetivo en muy poco tiempo y se casaría con Akane…¡No, de ninguna manera iba a permitirlo!. Akane era SU PROMETIDA, ¡no podía ser de nadie más! Sin embargo, la forma en que lo miraba…¿acaso esa mirada era para él o para el cerdo de Ryoga…?. Es verdad que el cerdo apestoso ese estaba en su cuerpo y se aprovechaba de esa ventaja, pero a él nunca antes le había dedicado esa mirada. Quizás era porque él nunca era tan amable con ella...Siempre la trataba mal, la insultaba y todo siempre terminaba en golpes. Quizás si él fuera un poco mas cariñoso...no podía sacar de su cabeza la escena del baño. Con tan sólo una disculpa la chica se había ablandado y sonrojado. ¿¡Por qué siempre era tan idiota!? Sin embargo...no entendía por qué, precisamente con ella, le costaba tanto sacar su lado más amoroso. ¿Era orgullo?. No...La verdad es que siempre había sido orgulloso y vanidoso, eso lo había heredado de su padre. Pero con ella le pasaba algo distinto...se sentía ¿débil? ¿inseguro?. Nunca lo había intentado por esa razón. Podía soportar el rechazo y desprecio de todos, ¿¡pero de ella!? No, sabía que eso en el fondo lo destruiría...

Una punzada le apretó el pecho y decidió apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. No era momento para pensar en eso. Debía encontrar la cura o alguien que lo ayudara antes de que Ryoga se saliera con la suya. No permitiría que siguiera cortejándola así tan descaradamente. Después se encargaría de él y de que pagara por haberse atrevido siquiera a tocarla.

Tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que los chicos ya se habían marchado hace un buen rato, quedando solo en la acera. ¡No podía ser! ¡Debía encontrarlos antes de que ese cerdo se sobrepasara con ella!


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

-¡Ranma espera!-gritaba la chica mientras corrían, aún tomados de la mano- ¡Esa no es la dirección correcta!

El chico paró en seco, haciendo que Akane chocara con su espalda.

-Tie-tienes razón…-dijo algo avergonzado, tocándose la cabeza. No podía permitir que Akane se diera cuenta de lo desorientado que era, podría sospechar- Po-Podrías guiarme…? La verdad estoy un poco mareado, creo que el calor de la noche me sobrepasó un poco- le sonrió suplicante y la chica, a pesar de desconfiar mucho en ese cambio de actitud, no pudo resistirse a obedecer.

-Esta bien…- le dijo, y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Espera!- el chico se puso de nuevo a su lado- ¿Po-podría darte la mano…?- la chica se sobresalto. Definitivamente algo había pasado. Ese no era el Ranma al que estaba acostumbrada. Sin embargo el chico se apresuró a justificarse, avergonzado- Ya-Ya sabes...por el mareo- y soltó una carcajada mientras sudaba y ponía la otra mano en la nuca.

Akane no tuvo más opción ante esa petición, por lo que poco a poco (y roja como un tomate) acercó su mano hasta que los dos se tocaron. El la tomó suavemente y la estrechó entre sus dedos. Poco a poco empezaron a caminar mientras ella cambiaba la dirección en la que estaban yendo antes.

Transcurrieron los minutos y ninguno de los dos decía nada. Los dos estaban con la mirada hacia abajo, avergonzados y con las manos sudadas a causa del calor, pero aún así, no se soltaban.

Vieron la entrada de la escuela y Akane inconscientemente se quiso soltar, pero él no la dejó.

-Ran-Ranma...ya llegamos- dijo, en tono de aviso por si el chico no se había dado cuenta. Pero no la soltó.

-No importa…- dijo él más tranquilo- Por favor...No me sueltes…

Akane no daba crédito a lo que pasaba. Estaba bien el hecho de que se lo pidiera como favor al encontrarse un poco mareado, pero ahora...¿¡No quería soltarla!? ¿¡A pesar de ya haber llegado a la escuela y estar ante la vista de todos!?. Una parte de ella sentía que estallaría de alegría, mientras que otra se encontraba muy preocupada y desconfiada ante tal actitud. Aún así no pudo soltarlo.

No obstante, apenas cruzaron la reja del instituto fueron blanco de cientos de ojos que los miraban como si fueran dos aberraciones. A medida que avanzaban los murmullos y cuchicheos se hacían aún más fuertes, mientras que sus compañeros más cercanos reían y alzaban las manos en gestos de felicitación y celebración.

Akane miró de reojo a Ranma, pero éste no levantaba la mirada, se concentraba en caminar mirando el suelo, sonrojado, mientras ella lo guiaba hasta dentro de la escuela.

No fue hasta que un objeto cortante pasó rozándolos que él reaccionó. Levantó abruptamente la mirada y furioso le lanzó una mirada al causante del ataque, mientras colocaba a Akane atrás de él, en modo de protección.

-Ukyo…- dijo mirando a la chica de cabello castaño, en un tono muy desafiante.

-Ranma…¡Quiero una explicación ahora mismo!- dijo ella en modo de ataque- ¿¡Por qué sujetas a Akane de la mano!?- estaba furiosa, casi echando chispas de los ojos.

El chico solo atinó a sonreír y a poner un brazo delante de Akane en defensa ante cualquier otro ataque.

-¿Por qué te extrañas tanto…?- dijo de pronto el pelinegro, rompiendo la tensión del momento. Todos los alumnos se quedaron observando la escena a pesar de que la campana ya había anunciado el inicio de clases- ¡Akane es MI PROMETIDA! Y desde ahora todo será diferente- finalizó.

Todos abrieron la boca desmesuradamente, incluidas Akane y Ukyo, que no daban crédito a sus palabras.

-E-Eso no es cierto Ranma…¿Verdad? ¡YO SOY TU PROMETIDA! De seguro estás bajo alguna amenaza o alguna presión…-trataba de razonar la castaña, pero la seguridad del chico al decir aquella frase fue con tanta determinación, que la dejó helada.

-No, es verdad- dijo observándola directamente- se que he actuado erróneamente antes...pero la verdad es que ya estoy harto de esta situación y no puedo ignorar lo que siento por Akane...Lo siento…- concluyó, bajando la mirada.

No podía ser…¿¡Realmente lo había hecho!? ¿¡Ranma de verdad la había preferido a ella antes que a Ukyo!? ¿¡De verdad había dicho que sentía algo por ella!? No podía creerlo. Necesito pellizcarse para saber si es que eso era real o sólo había sido una alucinación. Le dolió. No estaba soñando, era real. Todo era real. Allí estaba su prometido, ante ella, protegiéndola y dejándole claro a todo el mundo que ELLA ERA LA ÚNICA. No podía más de la felicidad, al fin el chico se había decidido.

No obstante, su felicidad no duró mucho. Ante ellos otra chica de cabello largo y morado se interpuso entre la pareja y Ukyo, quien ya se encontraba de rodillas al suelo, tratando de procesar la situación con el rostro totalmente afligido.

-¿¡Qué decir tú amado Ranma!?- gritaba la china como loca- ¡Tu equivocarte! ¡Esa ser chica violenta, no Shampoo!- miraba a Akane con una mirada asesina que le paró los pelos a más de uno.

-No Shampoo, no me equivoqué- respondió él, más seguro y desafiante que antes- Amo a Akane y me voy a casar con ella, no me importa nadie más, por favor ya déjame tranquilo.

Nadie daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. La amazona, aún con el rostro fruncido, no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas de dolor mientras miraba a ambos con cólera, sin embargo, sus fuerzas disminuyeron hasta que dejó caer las armas que tenía en las manos.

-¡Esto no quedar así! ¡Chica violenta conocer la venganza de tribu amazona!- sentenció la china, y salió corriendo.

Ukyo se levantó del suelo y con los pies arrastrados, pasó al lado de ellos, con una postura claramente de derrota.

Akane no pudo evitar sentir pena por ellas. A pesar de todo sabía que sus sentimientos hacia Ranma eran reales, y sentía un poco de culpa ante tal situación.

Todo estaba en silencio. Ranma se dio vuelta y la quedó mirando seriamente, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella se percató de aquel acto y bajo la mirada. Todo había pasado tan rápido que aún no lograba procesarlo. No sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. ¿Acaso él estaba esperando a que ella le confesará todos sus sentimientos ahí, en frente de todos, igual como lo había hecho él?. No podía.

Salió corriendo en dirección a la sala de clases, mientras dejaba a su prometido atrás. Éste al percatarse intento alcanzarla, pero algo lo frenó. Era el cerdo. Se había puesto delante de él, mostrándole los dientes y en modo de ataque.

El chico rió triunfante y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Quieres hablar...no es así?- le preguntó con desprecio al cerdo- no conseguirás nada, lo sabes.

El cerdo frunció aún más el ceño, y al ver que el chico no accedería a hablar con él, le arrebató el bolso de las manos para salir corriendo.

-¡Espera!- gritaba mientras salía persiguiendolo rápidamente- ¡Necesito eso!- el cerdo corría cautelosamente, evitando que el chico lo perdiera de vista.

No podía creerlo. ¡Ryoga lo había dejado en ridículo frente a toda la escuela!. ¿¡Que diablos se había creído ese infeliz!? ¡MÁS ENCIMA SE LE HABÍA DECLARADO A AKANE EN FRENTE DE TODOS! ¡Y había rechazado a Ukyo y Shampoo!. No es que lo último le preocupara tanto, pero le causaba ira el saber que ¡HASTA ESE CERDO ASQUEROSO HABÍA TENIDO EL VALOR PARA HACERLO Y NO ÉL DESPUÉS DE TANTOS AÑOS! ¡Maldito! ¡Se iba a arrepentir! ¡Nadie lo humillaba de esa forma! ¡Eso no se lo perdonaría JAMÁS!

Pero por un instante le llegó a la mente Akane…¿Por qué habría salido corriendo? ¿Acaso había pasado lo que él tanto había temido? ¿Acaso ella no sentía lo mismo por él…? Su velocidad fue disminuyendo. Una enorme tristeza y preocupación lo invadieron. Quisiera hablar con ella, ¡decirle que no era él! ¡Que era una tonta por haberlo confundido de ese modo! ¿¡Es que acaso no lo conocía ya lo suficiente!? Se detuvo. Eso significaba que el plan de Ryoga no estaba saliendo como lo había planeado. Una luz de esperanza se incendió en su alma. ¡Eso es! ¡Ella no le había correspondido! ¡Y aunque él estuviera en su cuerpo, no significaba que era él! Se sintió aliviado por un segundo, hasta que se vió a sí mismo aterrizar justo al frente. Estaban detrás de los camerinos, nadie los vería.

-Bien, ahora me dirás que es lo que quieres- dijo el chico, con el ceño fruncido. Luego atinó y lanzó una carcajada- ¡Es cierto! ¡Ni siquiera puedes hablar!- reía mientras agarraba su frente para ocultar su descuido.

Ranma rabiaba. Era cierto. Ni siquiera podía hablar, y si intentaba pelear con él ahora no conseguiría absolutamente nada. Aunque siguiera siendo ágil su fuerza no podría ni siquiera hacerle algún tipo de daño a Ryoga. Tenía que encontrar la cura lo antes posible, sino quizás después sería demasiado tarde…¡Eso es! _Shampoo_...pensó. Era la única esperanza que le quedaba.

Soltó la mochila, lo miró con odio, y luego se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo y saltar entre las panderetas y tejados. El chico quedó totalmente extrañado. _Seguramente se dió por vencido_...pensó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-De todas formas no puede hacer nada- se dijo a sí mismo, pero de pronto... _¡Akane! _pensó. Debía encontrarla y saber que es lo que la había espantado. Quizás todos estos años se había equivocado, ¡quizás ella no estaba realmente enamorada de Ranma y todo había sido un malentendido!. Debía averiguarlo cuanto antes. Si eso era verdad él tendría aún más chances de enamorarla. Pero un sentimiento de culpa inundó sus pensamientos.

¿Y si la había avergonzado? o peor…¿Y si le había hecho daño? Sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente. ¡Eso era lo último que él desearía hacer! Cayó al piso. Pero ella había salido corriendo...Quizás, debería dejar de engañarla y decirle la verdad...Pero ¿¡Cómo decirle la verdad ahora que había confesado sus sentimientos hacia ella!? No, no podía. Debía seguir intentándolo...era la única oportunidad que tenía y no podía desperdiciarla. Apretó los puños y se puso de pie, dispuesto a encontrarla.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

No supo en qué momento había llegado hasta allí. Solo corrió huyendo de las miradas atónitas y los murmullos de todos. Necesitaba estar sola, procesar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Aún jadeaba y respiraba entrecortadamente. El tibio viento de verano sacudió sus cabellos y se dió cuenta de donde estaba. _¿La azotea? ¡Vaya escondite!_ pensó, seguramente su prometido la hallaría en menos de 5 minutos…pero por lo menos tendría ese momento de calma hasta que Ranma llegara.

_-_Ranma…- dijo en un susurro apenas audible. Se dejó caer al suelo mientras escondía su cabeza entre las piernas. No entendía por qué, de verdad no entendía nada. ¿¡No era eso acaso lo que esperó durante años!? ¿¡Lo que SOÑÓ durante años!? ¿¡Que Ranma confesara sus sentimientos y que al fin pudieran estar juntos, sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie!? Pero había algo extraño...ella lo sabía. Conocía muy bien a su prometido como para darse cuenta de que ese comportamiento no era normal en él.

Es verdad, ella más de una vez dudó de si sus sentimientos hacia él eran correspondidos. Es más, sabía que entre ellos existía una conexión especial, algo que el chico no compartía con nadie más, ni siquiera con el resto de sus prometidas. Pero… ¿Amarla? ¿De verdad él estaría enamorado de ella? Sacudió su cabeza. Aunque eso fuera cierto, él jamás lo hubiera confesado...menos delante de toda la escuela. Entonces, ¿por qué él…?. Un sentimiento de tristeza la invadió. Quizás solo lo hacía para librarse de una vez por todas de las chicas hostigosas que lo perseguían y acosaban cada vez que lo veían, o quizás solo se estaba burlando de ella...peor aún, quizás se encontraba bajo algún hechizo. Sí, seguramente era eso…

Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver a su prometido, lleno de rasguños, con la ropa harapienta y apoyado en una estaca de madera. Llevaba hojas y ramas en el cabello. Se veía cansado, sucio; como si hubiera estado al intemperie durante semanas.

El chico levantó la vista y sus ojos se iluminaron al verla. Tiró la vara a un lado y de la nada se recompuso como si su estado anterior jamás hubiera existido. Comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia ella, embobado. La chica, se levantó rápidamente, y se puso en alerta. No confiaba en él, algo le decía que ese no era el Ranma que ella conocía. Él notó esto, se detuvo inmediatamente.

Pudo ver el horror en esos hermosos ojos cafés. Toda su ilusión al verla sentada allí, a al fin poder encontrarla, desapareció de repente. Debido a su estúpida falta de orientación había recorrido toda la ciudad en busca de la chica, pero de alguna u otra forma había conseguido encontrarla, y justo cuando se estaba acercando, recordó lo de hace un rato...Ella había huido.

Había desestimado sus palabras, las palabras de amor que tantas veces quiso decirle y que nunca se había atrevido. La había ahuyentado.

Se sentía miserable, estúpido por haberle mentido y ocultado la verdad. Avergonzado por haberla engañado. Al fin y al cabo, ni el hacerse pasar por el estúpido de Ranma le había servido para que ella correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Bajo la cabeza, arrepentido de todo el daño que había provocado.

-Akane...Lo siento- dijo sin mas preambulos, dispuesto a desaparecer cuanto antes de allí, conseguir la cura a ese maldito hechizo, y no volver a verla nunca más en su vida. Se estaba volteando, totalmente resignado, cuando unas palabras lo frenaron en seco.

-Espera…- dijo ella con una voz muy tenue- No te vayas…

El chico volteó sorprendido. Allí estaba ella, ya no con cara de horror, sino más bien sonrojada y con la vista dirigida al suelo, tímidamente. Se quedó inmóvil ante sus últimas palabras, _"No te vayas…" _había dicho. Una calor se expandió por su pecho y lo llenó de emoción.

-Ranma..¿Puedes explicarme qué fue lo que sucedió allí abajo?

Una punzada le llegó directamente al corazón, y entonces recordó. Ella no estaba pidiendo que ÉL no se fuera, sino más bien que RANMA no se fuera. La felicidad se esfumó en un segundo, y volvió a sentir un inmenso vacío donde antes había habido calidez. Bajo la mirada nuevamente.

-Akane...de verdad perdona por lo de antes...yo…

-¿Era verdad…?- le preguntó ella expectante, ahora mirándolo directamente, intentando encontrar sus ojos.

¿Cómo decirle la verdad…? ¿Cómo explicarle que él no era el engreído de Saotome sino Ryoga? ¿¡El chico que la había amado en secreto durante años!? ¿¡El mismo que a la vez era su mascota, P-Chan, e incluso su confidente!? No, no podía hacerlo...lo único que le quedaba era huir de allí y desaparecer para siempre...pero no pudo entristecerse con la idea de que esa fuera quizás, la última vez que la vería…¿Qué más daba? ¿Qué más podía perder? Levantó su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron de inmediato con los profundos e intrigantes ojos de la chica. Sonrió, quizás esa sería la última vez que iba a apreciarlos en su totalidad…

-Si Akane...es verdad- dijo sinceramente, con una amplia sonrisa que a la vez dejaba entrever un aura de profunda tristeza- Siempre te he amado en secreto...Pero ahora lo sabes, y puedo irme tranquilo al saber que conoces todos mis sentimientos hacía ti…

Ella dió un respingo. Entonces era verdad, no cabía duda. Los ojos del chico no mentían. Estaba diciendo la verdad.

Tardó un tiempo en darse cuenta que la figura de su amado iba alejándose lentamente de allí, dispuesto a marcharse, pero decidida, no iba a permitirlo, no ahora.

Corrió en dirección hacia él, e inconscientemente lo abrazó por la espalda. Había estado apoyada en su dorso otras miles de veces en el que él la había rescatado de altercados con sus locas prometidas o cuándo algún pervertido intentaba sobrepasarse con ella, pero nada se comparaba con la emoción de ese momento.

-Espera...por favor- dijo suplicante- Yo...yo...también...también te amo- finalizó, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, como si algo la fuera a atacar de repente. Pero... Lo dijo, al fin se lo dijo. No podía creerlo. Después de las millones de peleas y discusiones que habían tenido, después de todo lo que habían pasado y vivido juntos...finalmente se lo había dicho. Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, pero sentía como algo, un enorme peso dentro de ella desaparecía.

El chico volteo lentamente, por lo que ella fue separándose de a poco hasta que ambos quedaron frente a frente. Pero para su sorpresa, el chico seguía con una mirada triste. No entendía nada. ¿Acaso había hecho mal? ¿Acaso no era lo que él estaba esperando de ella? Una angustia mezclada con adrenalina se mezclaron en su pecho, al punto de revolverle el estómago de nervios. Lo miraba expectante, necesitaba saber qué es lo que quería y qué pasaría con ellos de ahora en adelante.

-Akane...-dijo suavemente, abrazándola con lágrimas en los ojos- tú no me amas…tú amas al otro Ranma…- dijo el chico, confundiendola aún más. No podía decirle que él era Ryoga, por lo que solo se le ocurrió nombrar a Ranma como "el otro"...así no sospecharía, y todo podría volver a la normalidad para ella. Le dolía. Muy en el fondo le dolía el alma que ella le hubiera confesado que amaba a ese imbécil...ya todo estaba perdido para él. No había caso seguir intentándolo, debía marcharse. Pero por una extraña razón no podía dejarla ir.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿A qué te refieres?- insistió la chica. Necesitaba saber que rayos estaba pasando. Es verdad, ese no era el Ranma que ella conocía, incluso por un momento llegó a pensar que no era el chico o que simplemente estaba bajo algún hechizo o artimaña que siempre hacía que se malinterpretaran las cosas...pero luego vio sus ojos. Esos hermosos ojos azules cristalinos que millones de veces le habían entregado seguridad y en los que confiaba a muerte. No podía estar mintiendo, además, a pesar de su repentina confesión, él no mostraba algún otro comportamiento extraño.

Había correteado a sus otras prometidas, es verdad, pero en ningún momento intentó atacarlas o hacerles daño...lo que era muy propio de él. Además, si estuviera bajo algún hechizo…¿Quién podría haberlo provocado? No era novedad que uno de sus principales problemas era que siempre se interponían entre ellos, tanto prometidas locas, como pretendientes desesperados. Nadie estaba de su lado. Excepto su propia familia, pero era imposible que de allí saliera algún tipo de brujería o encantamiento raro...ellos no estaban familiarizados con esos temas. Finalmente algo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-A que yo no soy así, y tú lo sabes Akane…-le dijo el chico, tratando de convencerla de que él no era la persona que ella estaba buscando- Tú amas al otro Ranma...al que te hace enojar, con el que discutes y peleas...no a un meloso como yo- concluyó con un tono de burla en sus palabras.

-Te equivocas- dijo ella, dando un paso hacia atrás y un poco molesta- a mi...a mi me gusta mucho que seas así...como ahora- dijo sonrojada- me gusta más que cuando te burlas de mí o eres un engreído…- lo miró fijamente.

El chico parpadeó. ¿Qué es lo que acababa de decir? Ryoga no podía creerlo…¿¡Le acababa de decir que le gustaba más ÉSTE Ranma que el otro!? Es decir, ¡que le gustaba más él, Ryoga, que el mismísimo Saotome!

Una luz de esperanza se abrió camino en su interior. ¡Entonces si era posible! ¡Él tenía una oportunidad de conquistarla! ¡Podía demostrarle en ese cuerpo que era mil veces mejor que el verdadero Ranma! No podía desperdiciar la oportunidad, no podía rendirse ahora. Necesitaba demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella, quizás solo así, ella olvidaría al ingrato de de su oponente y se quedaría con él...¡al fin!.


End file.
